


Behind the Battle

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega!Klein, Omega!Roy, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Scissoring, Short, Small Breasts, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, small boobs, small tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: The battle of Clarine and Klein vs. Heroes have finally come. Roy decides to help them, though a small problem occurs.





	Behind the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know roy ISN'T in the battle, but he's in the banner.
> 
> ngl, this is mediocre at best.

He couldn’t go out like…  _ this _ . Roy's chest felt ever so sore, his breasts were leaking with every movement. He only had small A-cup tits, how could they be leaking so much? The redhead whined, he didn’t want to wear bras. It would squeeze his tits together, and make him wet. However, if he didn’t wear a bra his tits would flop around everywhere with milk leaking from. Alas, his shirt would become wet from this action. Roy has to help his friends with this small mock battle. He couldn’t fight when he’s all hot and bothered. God, being an omega is so difficult.

His pussy didn’t help as well. When it would rub up against  _ anything _ he would moan. Roy’s face would go all red and his pussy would leak more and more juices. Eventually, it’ll just leak through his underwear, showing up onto his pants. Should he wear a skirt? Though, it would be easy access to all of the horny alphas out there. God, he just wants to stay in his room. Maybe comfort from another omega would help him. No, no, no! That would not help his case, he just needs to suck it up and deal with it.

Roy took the position next to Klein on the battlefield. Clarine was near the troops, Roy tried to focus on the enemy. Though Klein, couldn’t help but be entranced by Roy’s pheromones. He was nowhere near his heat. But, as another omega, he wanted to feel the same way as Roy. As the other soldiers went to go fight, Roy and Klein stayed behind a wall. The redhead’s legs were quivering as Klein was keeping watch. He was shooting over the wall and all. Thought the smell from his pussy and neck kept on getting stronger and stronger. Roy leaned up against the wall and panted a bit. Klein withdrew his bow from the shooting stance. He looked over to Roy with caring eyes.  
  
“Roy, is there something wrong?” He asked.

Roy shook his head no, but a whine came out, “Nnnnooo, I’m just…” He whined again, “I’m tired.” 

Klein’s face reddened, he needs to look away from the male. Klein needs to off and fight with his sister. But somehow, he couldn’t stop himself. Klein dropped his bow and arrows and grabbed onto Roy’s tits. The redhead couldn’t mutter a word due to Klein’s lips crashing into his. Klein squeezed his tits and felt the wetness through his shirt. Roy moaned as his legs began to quiver. Klein pulled away and began to lick his breast through his shirt. Roy ran some fingers through the blonde silky hair, was this normal to do? Perhaps this happens in omega bonding time.

“K-Klein someone is going to- AH- see us!” Roy moaned.

Klein lifted up Roy’s shirt and began to lick his pink buds as he squished his tits together, “Who cares?”

Some of the white milk sprayed all of his face and into his mouth. Klein smiled and continued to rub his tongue up against each nipple. He began to suck on the both of them. Wrapping his tongue around each sensitive bud, making sure to please the younger boy. Roy pulled on the back of Klein’s hair. He moaned and Roy shoved his tongue into Klein’s mouth. He got to taste his own tit milk, due to Klein’s mouth being full of it. It dripped down the blonde’s mouth onto his throat and his shirt. Roy pulled away and stuck his own hand under Klein’s shirt. 

Klein removed his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt. Klein had cute little tits, of course, no milk was leaking from them. Small little A-cups that fill up any hands. Klein continued to suck on Roy’s bud, but he snaked his hand down Roy’s stomach. He then reached his pants, he slowly reached into them. Klein slid a singular finger into Roy’s silky cunt. Roy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, this felt too good to be true. He added another finger and bit down on it lightly. Roy’s voice hitched, he could almost hear the fighting in the distance. He doesn’t want anyone to see them do this. This is so bad…

Roy pushed away Klein and panted a bit. Klein whined and rubbed his clit against his middle finger. Roy whined once more and collapsed to the ground. Klein followed him as Roy leaned up against the wall. The redhead soon rubbed the older boy’s bulge coming from his pants. Klein’s face reddened and threw his head back.

“Please, I want to see… your’s…” Roy spoke softly.

Klein nodded, he took his hand out of Roy’s pants and then removed his own. Klein spread out his legs just a tad bit, Roy looked at his cute wet folds. It was ever so pink, some juices were even coming out of it. Klein rubbed his clit ever so slightly, just for small stimulation. He bit his bottom lip. Roy then removed his own pants and pulled Klein over to him. They felt their cunts rub up against one another. A chill went down Klein’s spine as Roy’s body shook. Klein could his cunt continue to rub up against Roy’s. Their juiced combining with one another, to create one sweet elixir anyone could drink. Roy fell to the ground and covered his own face. This was too embarrassing to comprehend.

Klein however, hoisted a leg over his own shoulder and continue to grind down. Their clits would even just slightly rub over one another, it would make the two of them lose it. Roy’s chest continued to leak all over the place. Some of his own breast milk squirted out all over his face. Even some of the sweet liquid landed into his mouth. Klein giggled and grind down harder, trying to get their clits to touch once more. Roy couldn’t believe this was happening, he’s losing his virginity to Klein. This was all an accident, but it’s a great mistake together. Klein was nowhere near a virgin. He would take down any cock that came in his face. Though tribbing with Roy? This slightly new to him.

“Mmm Roy your pussy is against mine! I can feel your clit go into my opening!” Klein moaned.

Roy replied hastily, “I can feel your clit fucking mine!” Roy pulled on some grass.

Klein was going to collapse, “R-Roy I’m gonna squirt on your- AHH YOUR CUNT! I CAN FEEL YOUR CUNT ON MY CLIT!”

Roy had some tears streaming down his face, this felt too good, “Ah Klein! I can feel too! I need you!”

Roy began to rub up harder. Their moans and screams drowned out everything else. They couldn’t hear anybody else besides their pussy moving and their screams. Finally, a rush came from both of them. Their cum was mixing from their pussies. Klein collapsed on Roy as their pussies squirted against one another. 

Roy placed a kiss on Klein’s lips as he also lost himself. Klein circled around his tits with his fingers. He then looked up at Roy, he gave him a kiss to return Roy’s endearing one.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
